


Percy Has a Diary?

by WittyPiglet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anorexia, Depression, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WittyPiglet/pseuds/WittyPiglet
Summary: None of them really knew anything about Percy, but they soon find out much more than anticipated when they read his diary.





	1. August of 1987

**Author's Note:**

> Just so that we are clear, this story takes place in the year of 2000 and because I am the author of this fanfiction, Fred Weasley is alive because I say so. :)

It was a quiet day in the Burrow. All the Weasley children, minus Percy because he was at his flat doing 'paperwork', were there. Even Charlie and Bill were home visiting their younger siblings. Molly and Arthur were away on a rare no-kid vacation now that just about all their children were grown, so Bill and Charlie came home to keep an eye on things and Fleur had decided to visit her parents for the week. They were celebrating the 2-year anniversary of the end of the war and remembering all of those who had lost their lives in the war. No one said a sound as they sat in the Burrow's living room. Harry and Hermione were not there for once as they both had business to attend to.

The silence was broken only by the sound of a light tapping on glass and a clicking type of noise.

It was Ginny who got up from her seat between her two eldest brothers and went to the living room's lone window where a grey Screech owl was impatiently tapping the glass with it's beak and making clicking sounds in the back of his throat to gain the attention of the room's occupants. Ginny opened the window and in flew the owl without a moment's hesitation. Now that the Weasley's got a better look, they could clearly see the owl was none other than Hermes, Percy's owl that he got for becoming a prefect during his fifth year at Hogwarts. It was amazing that he still had him anyways.

Hermes dropped a square shaped parcel with a piece of parchment attached onto the old, worn-out coffee table causing an audible 'thud' to fill the silent room. The owl gave them all a piercing look and Ron was the one to give him the crust from a sandwich he had been eating. Hermes gave a happy screech and snatched up the crusts, devouring them before flying out the still open window again.

They all stared at the little package and parchment.

"What do you think Percy sent us?" Ron was the first to speak as he looked around at his older and younger siblings. Ginny picked up the parcel and parchment. The ginger untied the parchment from the package and unfolded it.

"I don't think Percy sent this, it's not his handwriting. Percy writes a lot smaller and neater." Ginny frowned, the thought of someone else using her big brother's owl oddly disturbing her.

"Well," Charlie gave an encouraging smile to his baby sister. "What does it say?"

Ginny looked at the note again and began to read:

_'Dear Weasleys,_

_I apologize for the abruptness of this letter and package, but I feel it is of utmost importance that_  
_you see it. You see, Percy had invited me over for tea today so we could go over_  
_some important files and documents and, of course, I said yes. While Percy was in the_  
_kitchen making our tea I had happened to see a book sticking out from under_  
_his sofa. Curiosity took over simply because as long as I've known him, Percy had always_  
_treated his books impeccably well and would never leave one in such a place. So, I had picked the_  
_book up and flipped through it. After looking through a few pages, it was obvious the book was_  
_a journal or diary of some sort, all written in Percy's neat penmanship. Just after_  
_reading a few paragraphs told me that no one, not me, not his friends and_  
_not even you, his family, really knows the true Percival Ignatius_  
_Weasley._

 _From what I was able to read quickly I was horrified. The things he's written about worried_  
_me and, even though I knew he would blow up if he found out, I hid the diary_  
_in my robes as Percy came back into the room with our tea. I asked could use his owl to send a_  
_letter and Percy, being the gentleman he was, allowed me and I quickly wrote this letter and wrapped_  
_up the book without Percy's knowledge._

 _I sent them off with Hermes to bring to you. I think it would be for the best of all_  
_if were to read these entries. No one truly knows anything about Percy and_  
_this frightens me._

 _Sincerely,_  
_Kingsley Shacklebolt'_

Not a sound was made as everyone took in this new information. Did they really not know anything about Percy? The idea made a sick feeling develop in their guts. The eldest Weasley took the parcel from Ginny and unwrapped it, revealing a red leather clad book with gold lettering emblazoned on the front reading: ' _Percival Ignatius Weasley_ '. Snickers came from the twins.

"Wittle Percy has a diary." More snickers, but glare from Bill shut them both up.

"Wait," Charlie looked around the room. "Are we really contemplating reading our brother's most innermost, private thoughts?" He had to admit though, the idea of reading Percy's journal intrigued him but bothered him too. It was a complete invasion of his privacy.

"I guess we are," Ginny gave a small shrug and looked at her older brothers, none of them opposed. "Okay then, who reads first?"

"Lets do oldest to youngest." Fred looked at Bill for confirmation as he said this. The others nodded in agreement.

Bill gave a quiet sigh and glared at his brother but he agreed nonetheless.

He opened the book and immediately noticed Percy's neat, tiny and just plain perfect writing.

**22 August, 1987**

Charlie did the math in his head. "This is Percy's 11th birthday I believe." The others looked around at each other and Bill started to read the entry.

**So, I got this journal today. It was a birthday gift from my Uncle Bilius. He had given it to me when no one else was looking saying that he didn't want my siblings to know lest they tease me or take it or read it.**

The siblings all looked away from each other guiltily. That's exactly what they were doing now and would have done then.

**He had told me it was enchanted so that no matter how much I write in it, it will never run out of paper. I love it. It was something I could keep my private thoughts in and vent to.**

More guilty looks.

**There isn't really much for me to say about today. I woke up and everyone sang happy birthday to me and my mother had baked a cake for me but I couldn't have any till after dinner. They sang happy birthday again and my Uncle Bilius had come to visit, giving me this journal or diary or whatever I should call it. It was a good birthday like every other year, bit boring though.**

**I've gotten a few gifts, not much but that's expected in a family as large as ours.**

The Weasley siblings each made a strange, odd face.

**The day was going pretty well too...Until Fred and George made my cake blow up in my face...**

Said ginger twins started grinning and laughing. It wasn't long before the others joined in, remembering that particular evening.

**Burning with embarrassment and cake dripping from my face, I ran up to my bedroom as tears stung my eyes. I could hear the whole family roaring with laughter which only led to further humiliation. I let out a choked sob as I slammed my door behind me, the noise drowned out by my family's laughter.**

The laughter stopped immediately and surprised looks crossed all their faces except Fred and George's. Horror crossed the twins's faces.

"Did...did we make..." started Fred.

"Percy c-cry...?" finished his twin.

Sadness replaced shock. "It would appear so," Charlie whispered into the stunned silence.

"And we all laughed," Bill said as Ginny had tears welling up in her eyes.

"We're all such bloody wankers." Nobody could argue with the youngest brother. Bill continued reading.

At least my mum was chastising Fred and George, well attempting to at least. I could hear the laughter in her voice as I used a handkerchief to wipe my birthday cake off my face.

Guilty looks crossed the twins's faces, replacing the horror. They had ruined their brother's 11th birthday for him...It wasn't everyday you turned 11.

**I looked over at Scabbers, my pet rat, as he made some noise from his cage. I smiled slightly and fed him. At least he never laughed or judged me.**

Ron sneered at the mention of Pettigrew's rat form. He had almost forgotten that Percy had owned him before Ron had.

**25 August, 1987**

**So I've been thinking of giving this journal a name,**

A few snickers here and there.

**something to make it easier to talk to almost.**

A snort of laughter came from one of the twins.

**After the past few days I decided that I shall call my new journal 'Confider'. The reason being because it's the only thing I've ever felt like I could open up to and let my innermost emotions and feelings out without being criticized and humiliated.**

All laughter and snickering stopped as ashamed looks crossed the Weasley siblings' faces.

"He could have talked to us..." Ginny sniffled quietly and Charlie wrapped an arm around her.

"No he couldn't have...he's right" Fred had a pained look on his face. "We would have laughed and criticized him." No one argued.

**I'm excited for tomorrow though. Mum is taking Bill, Charlie and I to Diagon Alley for our Hogwarts supplies. I can't wait to get my first ever wand.**

Charlie and Bill couldn't help but chuckle as they remembered how excited Percy was to go to Diagon Alley.

**26 August, 1987**

**Today could have gone better...**

Frowns crossed their faces.

**Like I wrote about yesterday, mum had taken Bill, Charlie and I to Diagon Alley for our needed school supplies. She had left me to get my wand from Olivander's wand shop while she took Bill and Charlie to get Bill's new books. Charlie would get Bill's old third year books and I would get Charlie's old first year books. I wasn't surprised or shocked though. So, as I was saying, I was left alone at Ollivander's to get my new wand. At least I get something that won't be handed down to me from an older brother that has no need for it anymore.**

Everyone rubbed the backs of their necks and avoided looking at each other.

**It took longer than I thought. Olivander seemed completely befuddled till finally we found a wand for me. Eleven and a half inches, rosewood, unicorn hair, springy. "Great for transfiguration," Olivander had said.**

Everyone snickered at the memory of Percy's rosewood wand.

**After purchasing my wand with the money mum had left me for it, I left the wand shop and was about to hurry to Flourish and Blotts where I agreed I would meet with her, only I ran into someone...I fell flat on my arse and looked up.**

The snickers turned into quiet laughter.

**The first thing I saw was bucked teeth...then an ugly sneer.**

Fred and George looked at each other. "Could it be?" "I think so brother dear."

"Who is it?" Ginny had a bad feeling about this person and didn't want them anywhere near her big brother.

**It was a boy, probably a second or third year by my judgement. "Watch where you're going!" He had just about barked out his words like a mutt.**

Bill and Charlie clenched their fists. "How dare he talk to our Percy like that!" Charlie gave an infuriated huff and slouched against the couch as Bill gripped the book tighter and continued reading.

**I was shaking slightly as I held my new wand close to my chest. For some reason this boy terrified me more than he should have.**

Ginny bites her lip. "Oh Percy..."

**He hauled me to my feet with one hand on the back of my robes. I couldn't help but admire his strength as I stared up at him. He reminded me of a modern day Adonis. My face burned at the thought.**

Everyone stopped and looked at each other. "I-Is Percy..." Fred and George had odd looks on their faces.

"Nah," Ron waved his hand dismissively. "Remember Penelope Clearwater? He was absolutely nutters about her." Everyone nodded slowly and seemed appeased for now.

**I didn't much so admire it after he hauled me down an abandoned alley. I was to stunned to even struggle against his pulling.**

All the Weasley eyes filled with fury as they tensed and stared holes into the small book.

**As he pulled me, I could see a name embroidered on his robes in green silk: Marcus Flint.**

Fred and George began growling as the name left Bill's lips.

**At least I knew this brute's name now.**

A few forced chuckles.

**He pushed me against a cold, stone wall and I dropped my wand. It skittered a few feet away in its box. After that, well, it wasn't pretty...**

The boys started shaking in anger and tears welled up in Ginny's eyes.

**At least he didn't hit my face. I'd hate for mum to notice, or any of my brothers. They'd probably make fun of me for being unable to defend myself.**

Ginny started full out sobbing as looks of horror crossed the boys's faces.

"Does Percy really think we would have done that?" Charlie whispered his words and Ginny sobbed louder.

No one had an answer as color drained from their faces.

**When Flint was done hitting and kicking me into submission, I forced myself up onto my feet and fixed my clothes. Thankfully, when I found my wand it wasn't broken or cracked or anything.**

Ginny lets out a choked laugh mixed with tears. "He-He * _hic_ * is w-worried about h-his w-and * _hic_ * mo-ore than hims-self." Charlie kisses her head.

**Because of my little 'incident',**

Shouts of fury erupted all over the room.

"Incident?!"

"That wasn't god damned incident?!" Bill had to wait for everyone to calm down as he shook in fury and glared at the book as if it itself had attacked his little brother instead of the Slytherin brute.

**I was late to meeting my mum and brothers. She scolded me and Bill and Charlie were glaring and saying how they didn't want to have to go look for me.**

The twins, Ron, and Ginny all glared at their oldest brothers and Ginny elbowed them both. They at least had guilty looks on their faces.

**I'm sorry...I didn't mean to get bullied and beaten...I'll try not to next time...**

Ginny choked as another sob wracked her body and more than one of her brothers had tears stinging their eye.

"Oh Percy, I'm so sorry. So, so sorry," Everyone took a moment to calm down.

**Bill and Charlie were snickering at the fact that my wand was rosewood and my other brothers were teasing me when we got home for it too. Dad and mum were even smiling. What's wrong with having a rosewood wand? I don't understand it...**

More sobs from Ginny and guilty looks.

**I took my school supplies and almost ran to my room, once inside I locked the door and cried into my pillow till dinner time.**

Fred suddenly jumped up and ran from the room, returning with a piece of parchment and a quill with ink. "F-Fred?" Ginny wiped her tear-stained face with a handkerchief. "Wh-whats that for?"

"I'm marking down every time we make him cry so we can apologize," Fred wiped his eyes before he could let the tears fall. George took the parchment and quill, making two tallies on said parchment.

**At least no one noticed my red and blotchy face at dinner.**

Guilty looks crossed their faces. "H-How could we not notice...?" Ron choked out.

**Later though, when I was changing for bed, I could see all the bruises and scrapes littering my chest and arms.**

Fury replaced tears and more than one of the Weasley's jumped up, Percy's diary falling to the ground.

"We are going to pulverize him!"

Ginny watches her brothers. "At least wait till we're done reading...We can make a list of people to pulverize then." The boys grumbled and settled down, Bill picking up the fallen book and continued reading, almost growling out the words.

**They had been aching all day but I had ignored like I continued to do as I laid in bed and pulled out this lovely journal. I should get some sleep though, my yawning keeps interrupting my writing. Goodnight, my Confider.**

"P-Percy..."

The siblings all looked away from each other, horrified at how they treated their own brother.

Bill took a deep, shuddering breathe and turned the page.

**28 August, 1987**

**My head is killing me today, Fred and George kept 'experimenting' with Merlin knows what and making explosions in their room. They kept me up all night with the noise.**

Said twins frowned sheepishly and rubbed the back of their heads at the disapproving glares from their older brothers and younger sister.

**How come I have to be the one to share a floor with them? I get a good night's sleep once in a blue moon. It sucks.**

"We didn't think we were that loud..."

"Well, apparently you were."

**I suppose I should be thankful though. I at least don't have to share a room with any of my siblings, though my room is quite small and cramped. It's fine though.**

"Is it though...?"

**Mum's calling me for breakfast, so I better wrap this up.**

**31 August, 1987**

**Tomorrow's the day!**

Bill chuckled at his baby brother's obvious enthusiasm.

**The day I get to leave for Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express! I'm nervous about the sorting ceremony. I don't have any clue what house I'm going to be in. I hope it's Gryffindor, but only because I wouldn't be able to bear the disappointment from my family if I got sorted into a different house.**

The room was so silent that you could hear a pin drop. A choked sob escaped Ginny's mouth and the twins had to wipe tears from their eyes.

"We...We wouldn't have been disappointed Percy..." Charlie had a devastated look etched across his face as his older brother reached over to pat his shoulder.

**What if I get sorted into Slytherin!**

A few of them managed some dry chuckles at the thought of Percy in Slytherin house. It was ludicrous.

**That would be the end of me. Not only would I disappoint my parents and siblings, but I would also have to see that brute everyday.**

The tears were replaced by glares and mumbled threats at the mention of that...that OGRE.

**Oh God. I may just have a panic attack. My bruises from him are STILL healing!**

Ginny's fingers itched, just begging to hit this boy. She wanted to wring his neck. A comforting arm wrapped around her frail shoulders.

"It's okay Gin, we'll make him pay."

Ginny gave a jerky nod and breathed in deeply to calm down.


	2. September of 1987

The siblings, still reeling over the first month, were quite somber. They had no idea Percy felt this way or how they made him feel and hurt him. They were all such bloody wankers to their brother and nothing they can do can change the past. Bill handed Charlie the book over Ginny's head and the second Weasley child cleared his throat before reading.

**1 September, 1987**

_**Today was, in lack for a better term, exhausting. Sure, today had been absolutely amazing, but I was so tired by the time we could retire to our dorms. This morning was hectic with Bill and Charlie packing things last minute.** _

Two said brothers blushed in embarrassment, but no one said anything. They've all done this.

_**I had already had everything double checked and packed last night.** _

Ginny smiled slightly. "Always the perfectionist.

_**We nearly missed the train with how late we were running. Mum had stayed home to keep an eye on the twins, Ron and Ginny while dad had taken Bill, Charlie and I to King's Cross Station. Probably a bad idea. Scratch that, definitely a bad idea. He got us lost at least five times. Usually, mum would go and take us all with, but this year Ginny and Fred are both horribly sick. It'll probably spread to Ron and George within the week.** _

The younger siblings all winced. Sure enough, Ron and George had both caught it and all four children were absolutely miserable.

_**Bill and Charlie left me to go sit with their friends as soon as we boarded, but that's okay.** _

Ginny slapped both her big brothers and started berating them in a fashion, much like their mother's. "How dare you two just leave him alone like that? I don't care what Percy says, it's not okay!" Charlie hurried to continue before she hit him again.

_**I find an empty compartment towards the back where I could read in peace. As the train left the station, the door slid open and a rather crumpled looking boy stepped in. "Mind if I sit with you? The other compartments are all full," was what he said. I just smiled and nodded. The boy gave a sigh of relief and dropped into the seat across from me. I pride myself on my manners so of course I introduced myself. I held out my hand and said, "I'm Percival Weasley, but everyone calls me Percy."** _

"I really do like his name."

"Sometimes I forget his actual first name."

_**The boy shook my hand and his smile sent butterflies to my stomach.** _

An uncomfortable silence followed.

"Guys..."

"Remember Penelope Clearwater! Remember!"

_**"I'm Oliver Wood."** _

The twins shared a grin and Charlie chuckled quietly. Of course he knew the two were in the same year, he just didn't really know how close they were.

_**I was worried about going through Hogwarts alone, but I guess those worries were for naught.** _

"Oh Perce..."

_**Oliver and I continued talking about anything and everything in the world. I listened intently as he went on and on about his favorite Quidditch team, The Montrose Magpies.** _

"Boo! Boo!" Ron cupped his hands around his mouth as he bellowed. The others let him go on for a good minute before both Fred and George hit him round the head.

_**I was never a fan of Quidditch like my brothers,** _

"How can he not be?! Quidditch is the best sport to ever live!"

_**but the way Oliver talked about it had me changing my mind.** _

The twins snickered. "Of course-"

"He was."

_**Oliver actually managed to make forget my nervousness about the Sorting with his Quidditch enthusiasm. But that feeling soon came back full force when the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station. Oliver didn't seem nervous, he just kept talking about Quidditch.** _

"How isn't he strangling him by now," no one answered Ginny's question, just chuckled and patted her head.

_**I guess I really didn't have anything to worry about as I got sorted into Gryffindor. It was almost a 'hatstall' as some of the older students called it. That happens when a sorting takes more than 5 minutes.** _

"I almost forgot how long it took him." Bill mused.

"Yeah, he sure did look pleased when he was placed, though."

_**The Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Ravenclaw, but that's not what I wanted.** _

The small group each shared a frown.

_**It's getting late and Oliver just threw his pillow at me telling me to go to bed.** _

More snickering from the twins, this time with Ron and Ginny, too.

_**Goodnight.** _

**2 September, 1987**

**_I'm writing during our midday meal in the library. I didn't much feel like eating._ **

Ginny huffed. "He was always so skinny and tiny! He needs to eat more!"

**_So far, today has been amazing. I love my classes and I can't wait to go to the rest of the them. Only one thing I didn't like._ **

"What wouldn't Percy like about classes?" Charlie hummed and turned the page.

**_The Professor's kept comparing me to Bill and Charlie._ **

"Oh..."

**_It wasn't in a bad way,_ **

The two older brothers high-fived above Ginny's head, much to their sister's annoyance.

**_but I wish they wouldn't. I'm my own person and I can succeed on my own without having to live up to the expectations everyone has set for me._ **

The slight cheery mood automatically dissipated.

"Wow," Fred whistled. "Even at eleven, he was ambitious."

"Yeah," Charlie smiled fondly and gently thumbed at the pages before continuing.

**_I'll continue this later, It's time for my next class._ **

**2 September, 1987-Continued**

_**The rest of the day, for lack of a better term, sucked. The classes were still awesome, but everything else...Not so much...** _

"Oh no!" Ginny moaned and hung her head. "What happened?"

_**I ran into that Marcus Flint as I was heading down to the Great Hall for dinner.** _

"I knew it had to be something with him!"

"No you didn't George..."

"I suspected!"

_**He just smirked at me and asked how the bruises were healing.** _

Bill gripped the couch arm so hard, that it threatened to break under the pressure. The others were in much the same fashion.

"I am going to obliterate him!" Ginny's shout had them all jumping back out of distance.

_**I hate him so bloody much. I ended up skipping dinner. I wasn't hungry anyways.** _

"That isn't good." A frown marred Ginny's pretty face. "He skipped lunch and now dinner? He has to be starving." Worry gnawed at her insides.

_**I picked up a book from the library to read and went back to the Gryffindor common room. No one was there, so I had plenty of time to myself before dinner was over.** _

_**I liked being by myself, so it didn't really bother me.** _

"It should...It really should bother him..."

**7 September, 1987**

_**Today our Flying Lessons started** _

More than one Weasley whooped and fist-pumped the air.

 _**and from the crack of dawn Oliver was bouncing around out dormitory and waking everyone up. Even during classes, he could barely sit still.** _ _**More than usual, that is.** _

"That definitely sounds-"

"-like our Oliver."

_**By the time 3:30 rolled around, he was on the verge of exploding he was so excited. Flying is the one class I haven't been looking forward to.** _

"Of course," Ron huffed, but there was no real annoyance in his eyes.

_**Just for the simple reason that I am terrified of heights.** _

Everyone stopped for a moment before silent realization dawned on them.

"That explains so, so much."

_**Oliver kept asking me all day what was wrong and, eventually, he wore me down and I confided my fear to him. It's funny. When I got you, I thought you were the only thing I could ever talk to, my confider, but, now, I'm finding it easy to talk to Oliver.** _

A quiet sniffle and Bill was wrapping his arms around his baby sister. "Why...Why can't he talk to us!" She wailed and big, fat tears began rolling down her cheeks. No one said anything, just let their sister cry her poor heart out. She wasn't the only one that wanted to.

Once Ginny had calmed down a good deal, Bill gave Charlie the go ahead to continue reading.

_**"Don't worry," he had said. "If you fall, I'll catch you."** _

"The twins did imitations of this and drew a bubbly laugh from their sweet sister.

_**His words brought butterflies to my stomach and I believed he would. I couldn't help but put my upmost trust into Oliver. I've never felt like this before.** _

"P-P-Penelope...Right? Right."

**8 September, 1987**

_**Merlin, everything hurts.** _

That first sentence automatically put them on edge and any humor or sadness was replaced with cold fury.

_**Even now, my hand is shaking as I write, but I feel as if I need to. I was leaving my potions class, when I ran into none other than Marcus Flint.** _

"He better not touch Percy." A dark look crossed the twins' faces.

_**He had pinned me against a wall and said some horrendous things about my family. I can't even right them down without my tears falling and staining the paper.** _

Rage made itself apparent on each of their faces. How _dare_ he make Percy cry?!

_**I don't know what happened, I just lashed out and managed to get one solid hit to his nose.** _

Silence. Complete and utter silence. Then pandemonium.

"What?!"

"Percy actually hit someone?"

"That's our brother!"

Bill himself was surprised. He had never known Percy to react violently to anything someone had said, even about his family. A slow smile formed on his face. That was his little brother.

_**He didn't like that, but I was pleased at least to see the blood cascading from his nose like a waterfall.** _

The twins _'whooped'_ and fist pumped the air.

_**I sure did pay for that though. I refused to go to Madame Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing** _

"Idiot," Charlie scoffed quietly. "The bloody idiot."

_**and right now, as I sit righting on my bed, Oliver is shooting these strangely concerned looks at me. I feel touched.** _

"Awe," Ginny cooed quietly. "Oliver is so worried about him."

"He always has been when it came to Percy." George smiled softly.

"He has?"

"Mhm, the two of them were best friends in school. Attached at the hip, inseparable I'd say."

"Do they...like each other?" Bill was careful about broaching the subject as he turned his full attention to the twins.

"Not sure about Percy, but-" Fred began with grin.

"Oliver is as in love with him as they come." George continued. "At least in school that is, but we doubt the feelings have changed since."

They were silent until Charlie cleared his throat to continue reading.

_**When I came in through the portrait hole though, I did my best to avoid my brothers. I didn't want to cause a scene of irrelevant matters.** _

"I-Irrelevant?!" Ron spluttered and threw his arms up in the air. "How the bloody hell is him getting pummeled irrelevant?!"

_**Goodnight, Confider. Hopefully the pain fades by morning come.** _

Ginny sniffles and leans against Bill to hide her face in his shoulder.

**15 September, 1987**

**_It's been a hectic week and I haven't had the opportunity to write lately. Shame, I enjoy writing in you my Confider. Classes are going amazingly and I've already finished my essay assignment that we got today. It's not due till next week._ **

The twins begin to snicker and nudge each other. "Perfect Percy always has to be top of everything!"

"Enough you two." The look Bill sent them had both boys shutting their mouths instantly.

**_Everyday, I tend to go to the library for lunch_ **

"Now that can't be good." Ginny huffs quietly and leans back in her seat. "Is he even eaten during lunch? Honestly Percy..." None of her brothers could deny that in that moment their baby sister reminded them scarily of their mother.

**_and, lately, Oliver has been coming with me for whatever reason._ **

"Awe." Ginny coos once again. "So sweet. If he really does love Percy, then they should be together now. He obviously cares about him."

"But...But Percy isn't...into guys...Right?" Ron seemed to be struggling for words and rub at his eyes.

"Even if he was, it wouldn't matter, right Ronald?"

"Yeah, of course. It's just...I don't see it..."

Charlie, highly uncomfortable with the subject of their brother's sexuality, continued reading before they could continue talking.

**_At first it irked me, but, now, I rather enjoy our time together during lunch._ **

"AWE!"

"Ginny, please..."

"But it's sooooo cute!"

**_I even look forward to it._ **

Ginny smiles evilly, her mind made up of a certain mission for the next time she saw her third brother. Him and Oliver would be absolutely perfect together!

**_On a more somber note, though, Marcus Flint has been getting worse._ **

The jovial mood seemed to dissipate instantly.

**_He hasn't been as physical,_ **

More than one sigh of relief filled the room.

**_but still he's a never ending terror. At least he's in the year above mine, so classes are a reprieve from his actions. But still, what have I honestly done to make him hate me so?_ **

"Oh, Percy." Bill shook his head sadly.

**17 September, 1987**

_**Oliver dragged me along to watch our House Quidditch Team's tryouts after classes.** _

"Of course he did..."

"He was there...?" Charlie frowned and lowered his book. "I never even noticed him in the stands..."

_**He was so excited he could hardly sit still. Charlie was already zooming around the pitch, no way would they be replacing him.** _

Charlie smiled to himself. His little brother had such faith in him when they were younger.

_**Charlie was in fourth year now and the Gryffindor seeker. Angelica Cole, the current captain, was in her seventh and final year and her goal was definitely to win the Quidditch cup this year. Apparently Gryffindor hasn't won since Charlie's second year, the year he became Seeker.** _

His siblings whooped and patted him on the back for the epic victory he had secured for their house in only his second year!

"You really could have gone professional, mate." Ron grinned and reached over to pat his shoulders.

"Nah. Besides, dragons are such better company than you lot."

"Oi!"

_**He won it for the whole team and I remember feeling nothing but proud when mum read us his letter.** _

Charlie smiled fondly and thumbed at the pages again. This was his little brother's, who written about how proud he was of his older brothers.

_**He doesn't seem to know that I'm in the stands...** _

Guilt gnawed at him.

_**Oliver is hoping to get on the team next year as their Keeper and eventually become captain. The whole tryouts, Oliver kept going on and one about my brother. He sure idolized him.** _

"He did?"

"You don't know the half of it..."

**_Anyways, we saw a few decent people get on the team, but my hopes weren't too high for the Quidditch Cup this year._ **

"Guess he was right."


	3. October of 1987

Fred made grabby hands for the book and Charlie reluctantly handed it over to his brother, thumbing at the pages one last time. Fred dramatically cleared his throat and held the book up as if he was scrutinizing Percy's perfect penmanship.

**3 October, 1987**

**_October._ ** **_Usually I dreaded the month of October, but that's only because Fred and George have made the month a living hell for me for the past two years._ **

Fred's voice faltered and he held up the book to hide his face as the other four people gave both him and his twin pointed, accusing looks. They all remembered when the two had pulled the occasional prank on each of them during October, but poor Percy to the brunt of their pranks, until he left, that is.

**_The whole month they would insist on pulling these nasty little pranks on people (mainly me) everyday leading up to midnight on Halloween._ **

**_I hate it more than I've ever hated anything._ **

The twins winced and felt guilt gnawing away at their hearts. They didn't think Percy hated their pranks that much.

**_The pranks they've pulled were humiliating and cruel._ **

**_Well, I suppose I should be happy this year at least. I'm at Hogwarts and they're still at home far away from being able to prank me. Thank Merlin._ **

"He's happy to be away from us..." George mumbled sadly and his shoulders drooped.

"Can you blame him?"

"No. No we can't..."

**4 October, 1987**

**_The leaves are beginning to change in color. I've always liked that about fall._ **

Bill smiled. He had forgotten how much Percy liked Autumn. It used to be his little brother's favorite season.

**_The changing leaves were always so pretty to me. I used to sit in the back garden and attempt to try and recreate the colors on an old notebook._ **

"Percy was always the sensitive type when he was younger," Charlie shared Bill's smile. "If he wasn't reading or studying, then he was sketching something on that ratty old notebook."

Ginny's eyes gleamed and the others turned their attention to Bill and Charlie. "I didn't know Percy liked to draw."

"Oh yeah. He was good to, it was the coloring he always struggled with. I have a few drawings he did for my birthdays at home in a drawer." Bill recounted every single piece of art Percy had ever given him, up until he just stopped when he turned 15.

"How come he's never made us anything?" Fred had the very nerve to pout and Charlie had to restrain himself from smacking him round the head.

"Are you honestly asking that? You all would have laughed and ridiculed him!"

Silence.

Their siblings each looked at the ground and nodded slowly.

"I'll...I'll just continue reading then..."

**_It never really worked out well and the colors just ended up being a muddy brown color._ **

Charlie and Bill smiled fondly again, recounting how frustrated little Percy would get when his art never turned out the way he wanted it too.

**_Oh well, I still enjoyed watching the colorful leaves float in the breeze at least. Watching them here in the courtyard wasn't the same and I felt oddly homesick._ **

"Awe." Ginny sniffled. "I forgot how scary and lonely it can be during your first year, far away from home." The others each nodded and patted their sister's back.

**5 October, 1987**

_**Oliver confronted me today after Flint had shoved me out of his way and onto the ground again.** _

Animalistic growling filled the small living room.

_**"Has he been doing this a lot?" I felt heat rise to my cheeks at the concerned, yet angry, tone of voice Oliver sported when he helped me to my feet again.** _

_**"Oh, does it matter?"** _

"Of course it does you bloody wanker." Ron threw his hands up in pure agitation and frustration that his brother was being treated in such away.

_**I had tried to wave it off even when my right elbow creaked in pain at the slight movement.** _

Bill and Charlie unconsciously cracked their knuckles as their eyes narrowed at the innocent little book in Fred's hands.

_**When I had fallen, it had taken the blunt of the force as I tried to catch myself.** _

_**"Of course it does!" The concern quickly fled Oliver's voice and anger filled it solely.** _

"Oliver really does care so much about him." Ginny smiles and clasps her hands together. "You said that Oliver loves Percy, right?"

"Oh most-"

"-definitely."

"Do you think he was in love with him from the very beginning?"

The twins shared a look and paused in thought.

"Well," Fred began. "In the beginning-

"-it could have just been-"

"-really strong feelings of-"

"-friendship that manifested themselves into-"

"-pure-blown love." The twins finished together and gave the others beaming smiles.

"It freaks me out when you two do that..."

"Sorry Ronni-kinns!"

_**"It isn't right!" I could only smile sadly at Oliver and shake my head.** _

"Yeah! You tell 'im Oliver!"

_**"It's okay. I can deal with it on my own." I turned to walk away from Oliver and pretended not to hear his next words.** _

_**"You shouldn't have to."** _

"You really shouldn't Perce..."

_**If he kept up like this, I might just cry myself to sleep.** _

"Percy, please don't." Charlie had coughed up his handkerchief, embroidered with dragon scales along the hem, and handed it to his crying baby sister.

**10 October, 1987**

**_I knew I shouldn't put anything passed Fred and George_ **

The twins nodded all serious like. "He really-"

"-shouldn't."

**_when it comes to their pranking. I honestly thought I was safe at Hogwarts,_ **

Bill stopped Fred from continuing. "What did you two do to him?"

"How are we supposed to remember?!" Fred held the book up like a shield between him and his angry older brother.

"We've done too many pranks to him over the years and this is just one in a million!" George pulled Fred so he could hide behind his twin. Bill looked like he was about to breathe fire and Ginny wasn't far behind him on that one.

"We're sorry?"

"Oh you will be."

The twins gulped and Fred hurried to find where he left off.

**_but, of course, I was wrong. The two menaces had sent me a letter from home and, like a fool, I opened it in the middle of the Great Hall._ **

"Big mistake."

"Quiet George!"

"Yes sir!"

**_Pink glittery powder exploded in my face and covered me from head to toe. My hair and robes immediately begun to change in color to a bright, sparkling pink._ **

Everyone blinked and turned angry glares to the cowering duo. "We sell that stuff at our shop! It doesn't last long! Honest!"

**_Laughter. Everyone was laughing and pointing at me._ **

Guilt continued chewing and tearing at their hearts and George got out the piece of parchment and quill, just waiting to mark down the for-sure tally of another time they made Percy cry.

**_Even my older brothers._ **

The angry atmosphere changed directions and was directed towards the two oldest Weasley children. Bill pulled at his collar and Charlie coughed into his hand.

**_The teachers were even trying to keep from snickering. The only person not laughing was Oliver._ **

Ginny smiled slightly and tried to remember the few moments she had seen Percy and Oliver together at school. They seemed so close.

**_I ended up running out of the hall as people continued to laugh at my humiliation. Tears were stinging my eyes and I continued to run and run and run through the corridors blindly._ **

George felt tears sting his own eyes as he marked that dreaded tally on the parchment.

**_I heard footsteps running behind me,_ **

"I-I bet you ten sickles it's Oliver Fred."

"You're on..."

 **_but I couldn't bare to let anyone see me as such a mess, so I ducked into the nearest door after turning a sharp corner._ ** **_Bad choice. I jumped into one of the bloody GIRLS' bathrooms!_ **

As much as they hated it, they all busted out laughing at the circumstances. They shouldn't be laughing at a time like this, but they just couldn't help it! Percy's face had to of been just priceless.

**_Oh, Merlin! My face burned brighter and I would have opened the door and jumped back out of the room had there not been footsteps in the corridor outside._ **

The laughter slowly died down to quiet snickering every now and again.

**_So, in a very un-Gryffindor-like manner,_ **

A few more snickers.

**_I found a stall in the back and hid in there with the stall door locked. I was very lucky that not a single girl was in there._ **

Ginny tilted her head. "Which bathroom is he in...?" Her brothers shrugged, but Ginny kept thinking about it.

**_I don't think I could live through any more humiliation. I sat on the dirty tiles and pulled my knees to my chest, finally letting out my quiet sobbing._ **

Tears weld up in more than one Weasley's eyes.

**_Even thousands of miles away, those terrors still find ways to humiliate and torment me._ **

George wiped his stinging eyes as he and his twin both hung their heads in shame at all the torture they put Percy through.

 **_"Why are you crying?"_ ** **_Her voice had nearly given me a heart attack._ ** **_When I looked up there was a girl floating there. A ghost to be more precise._ **

The Weasley's, just the boys actually, all let out low groans in the backs of their throats.

"Oh, not Moaning Myrtle!"

**_I recognized her from the stories Charlie and Bill would come home telling. This ghost in specific was Moaning Myrtle_ **

More groaning just from the mention of her name.

**_who haunted the girls' bathroom and was constantly wailing away her woes to any unfortunate soul who happened upon her._ **

"She isn't that bad!" Ginny tried to defend the poor ghosts, but her brothers just groaned even louder.

_**"My...My brothers." I kept hiccuping and sniffling. I hate how it looks when I cry. I can never talk and I keep hiccuping.** _

The twins kept their heads down and Fred's voice was slightly muffled from the angle as he hesitated to continue reading.

_**"Did they do that to your hair and robes?" I nodded and used my sleeve to wipe away some of the tears. Myrtle settled next to me and wrapped a cold arm around my shoulders.** _

"How is that even possible?"

"Shut up, at least she's comforting him!"

_**If she lowered it any, then it would go clean through my body.** _

"Oh..."

_**It's odd. A cold, deceased and ghostly shouldn't feel so...so comforting. I liked it.** _

"Oh no!" George mock gasped in an attempt to lighten the mood. "What if she peeks on him too?!" It was meant as a joke, but, nonetheless, Ginny jumped to her feet in a rage similar to their mother's.

"If she _DARED_ to peek on Percy of all people, then I will _personally_ find an exorcist to get rid of her!"

"Ginny, calm down." Bill grabbed his sister by the wrist and tugged her back down between Charlie and him.

"NO!"

_**It wasn't like the comfort a mother could give you,** _

"Nothings like when mum comforts us."

_**but more like the comfort of the big sister I've never had.** _

"Awe." The boys all blanched at the complete 160 Ginny's mood did. From fury to cooing.

_**"Well, it looks like the pink is fading now."** _

They sighed in relief.

_**I looked at the toilet and caught my reflection in the porcelain. It was true at least. The pink was slowly disappearing and my hair was turning back to its natural red color. I smiled slightly and wiped some more of my tears again. "I-I should go."** _

_**Myrtle only smiled at me and nodded. "Feel free to come back whenever you're upset, I'll listen."** _

"She's really so sweet." Singularly, each person present let a small smile flit across their features.

_**"Thanks Myrtle." She seemed to beam at the fact that I hadn't called her anything foul. At least I think she did. I fixed myself and Myrtle checked to make sure no one was in the hallway for me before I left.** _

"And so considerate."

_**I somehow felt so much better after talking with Myrtle of all people. It was nice. I actually skipped my classes for the day and hid in my dormitory for the rest of the day.** _

Gasps filled the whole room.

"Armageddon!" The twins were screaming like loons and jumping up on the furniture.

"Total anarchy has fallen!" Slowly, Bill raised his wand and muttered a small jinx that had both twins flailing and falling straight onto their asses.

"No-"

"-fair!" Rubbing their backs, both twins took their seats.

 _**When Oliver came in around lunchtime, he just about pounced on me.** _ _**I laughed as we both fell back on my bed and he refused to let go.** _

"Classic-"

"-Oliver."

_**"I was so worried Percy. I went looking for you, but I couldn't find you and you weren't in classes-" I lightly shoved him and smiled.** _

_**"I'm fine Oli."** _

_**I swear his face turned redder than my hair.** _

"Even at eleven, Percy unintentionally flirts."

**16 October, 1987**

_**Oliver has been acting weird around me since then. I don't know why. It worries me, maybe he's getting sick?** _

Ginny literally woos. "Maybe it's the love bug already!"

"Ginny...They're 11..." Ron sighed in exasperation and slouched in his seat as he gave his younger sister a look.

"It's never too early."

All her other brothers groaned.

**20 October, 1987**

_**My mum's birthday is coming up soon. I don't know what I should get her? Maybe just transfigure something? Oh, I don't know.** _

"Percy always did put so much thought into gifts..." Charlie smiles fondly and feels the urge to just apparate to his younger brother's flat and hug the life out of him.

**22 October, 1987**

Bill frowned at the date.

_**Flint cornered me again** _

"Oh no..."

_**before one of my (horrendous) flying lessons. I honestly was considering faking a stomach bug or something,** _

Fred chuckled nervously. "Percy faking being sick? That's a riot."

"Yeah," Ron grinned slightly. "He's absolutely nuts if he thinks Madame Pomfrey wouldn't know he was faking.

_**but Madame Pomfrey would know I was faking.** _

"Called it."

_**At least I didn't have to fake anything. I was a bleeding and bruised mess by the time I stumbled towards class.** _

Ginny clenched her fists and choked on a sob. "I wanna make that horrid boy wish he was never _BORN_!"

Bill pulled his sister into his side and mumbled quiet, soothing words into her ear to calm her down.

_**Madame Hooch automatically forced me towards the Hospital Wing. Both Madame Hooch and Pomfrey asked what happened and I just blurted out the first thing that came to mind.** _

"This'll be good."

_**"The stairs moved suddenly and I fell down them."** _

Even in the tense situation, more than one of them choked on a laugh.

"Out of all the excuses-"

"-he chose the stairs."

_**Both woman just blinked at me and I could tell they didn't believe me. Madame Pomfrey wanted me to stay the night and Oliver managed to sneak in and drop off my bag from where I left it on the grounds.** _

Ginny smiled softly and slowly stopped her blubbering. "He's...He's a good friend to Percy."

"He really-"

"-is."

 _**He said he figured I would want to try to study to pass the time.** _ _**My confider was at least inside too. Charlie and Bill stopped by** _ _**after some other Gryffindor first years told them I was here. I gave them the same story.** _

Bill's eyes widened and he muttered, "I knew the date seemed familiar." His siblings looked at him.

"Oh yeah," Charlie sighed quietly. "He begged us not to tell mum and dad, 'cause he didn't want them worrying about it."

_**I got clumsy and fell down the stairs. Charlie joked with Bill about how clumsy I was, but Bill didn't joke.** _

Almost everyone threw some form of couch pillow at the second oldest.

_**They stayed for awhile until they were kicked out. Madame Pomfrey is telling me to lay down now.** _

**23 October, 1987**

_**I wasn't allowed to leave the Hospital Wing until lunch the next day.** _

"He must of hated that."

"Oh, he did."

_**Oliver didn't believe my whole story about falling down the stairs either.** _

Ron chuckles and slowly shakes his head. "Of course he didn't."

_**I caught Flint's eye in the Great Hall** _

Cue the protective big brother growling.

_**and his just smirked at me. I never thought I would hate someone as much as I hated Marcus Flint.** _

Ginny shook her head and mumbled a wow.

**30 October, 1987**

**_It's my mum's birthday and I hope she like what I sent her a few days ago._ **

"Of course she will."

**_Hopefully she got it on time. I found an advanced transfiguration book in the library and managed to transfigure one of my quills into a nice necklace for her._ **

Charlie whistled. "Percy was always good at transfiguration."

Ron snorted. "What wasn't he good at?"

"Flying apparently."

"Fair point."

**_It took me days to finally get it right and I managed to show Professor McGonagall. She was honestly so impressed that she gave Gryffindor 50 house points!_ **

All of them whooped, except for Bill, he just smiled in a manner that only befitted a proud older brother.

**_I never felt so proud of myself. I only hope that mum will be as proud when she reads the letter I sent too._ **

"Oh, Percy." Ginny smiled sadly. "You need to stop doubting yourself..."

 **31 October, 1987  
** **_Halloween Day..._ ** ****  


**_Surprisingly, the twins haven't sent another prank_ **

They sighed in relief at the fact they won't receive any more death glares for the moment.

**_since that whole debacle earlier this month. I was beyond thankful. Today was just a normal day until I walked into the Great Hall._ **

"Here we go."

_**I was in awe. The entirety of the Great Hall was covered in Halloween decoration from the floor to the roof. Floating candles, giant pumpkins. It was awesome.** _

"I think we all felt the same way when we first saw in first year." Bill chuckles under his breath.

_**Oliver and I ended up stuffing our faces with those pumpkin pasty treats. They've always been my favorite.** _

"I thought Percy hated pumpkin?" Ron looked around at the other former Gryffindors and Bill narrowed his eyes at the small book.

"He does."


End file.
